jaune made a bet
by Amvmaster
Summary: jaune made a bet with yang, to win and become the king and queen of beacons dance/ball, too bad he lied about having a date whos prettier than her and now he has to find a date, well he found one now he has to survive the week until the dance. AU GENDER BENDERISH
1. Jaune made a bet

**welcome one welcome all to something different compared to my previous fanfics**

 **now disclaimer i dont own this roosterteeth does**

 **now the warning i have dyslexia so do not rage about slight grammar mistakes as well as spelling im just going to ignore you as i do not have a beta reader either for this fanfic**

 **but again i hope you enjoy this**

 **now on with the reading!**

* * *

Jaune arc was not having the best of days

Then again he never really has had a good day since hes been at beacon but today was just a little bit worse as he was running through the streets as a bunch of white fang were chasing the living shit out of him while shoot him with their guns. Jaune himself was barely getting away let alone dodging the bullets being sent his way. he turned quickly into an ally way as he had to stop midway through seeing it being blocked off but an armour truck with white fang grunts pointing their weapons directly at jaune.

'this is not going to end well' jaune thought as he closed his eyes and waited for the incoming pain/death to come right at him 'and this all started with that dumbass bet!' was jaunes thought as his life was expecting to turn to the worse any second now.

Lets turn back time for a minute, shall we?

Flashback no jutsu!(last Saturday to be exact)

Jaune woke like how he usually does every Saturday in beacon.

"JAUNE WAKE UP, GET DRESSED LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled one nora Valkyrie as she pulled him out of his bed and threw his onesie off of him as he only in his boxers and then ran to the bathroom as she shoved him into the shower as she turned it on, if jaune wasn't awake now he was now as he screamed as the sudden cold water woke him nora the giggled as she quickly left the bathroom.

Later that morning

Jaune sat at the table his team and his friends sit at every other day, he sighed as he only had crappy cereal to eat as that was the only thing over since someone took all of the pancakes *cough cough-nora-cough* so he was left with cereal. "wow vomit boy you look like crap" said one yang xiao long as she and her sister ruby rose sat down in front of him, "sigh hi yang" jaune said as he bit back a groan and settled with a sigh instead, knowing groaning would only fuel her teasing, "aw is vomit boy depressed? Doesn't he have a date for next week's ball?" yang asked as jaunes body turned absolutely stiff in place as he in mid eating of his meal.

He slowly looked up as he swallowed his food as yang could hear his gulping throat (oh god I just made an accidental innuendo), she grinned as she could see jaunes face turn into a very panicked one, "ball?" he asked as yang was grinning from ear to ear, "oh my oum you forgot didn't you?" yang said as jaune was sweating then tried to play it off, "oh that pfffffff of course ive got a date do you have a date?" jaune asked as yang continued to grin, "oh I do in fact hes quite rough in the ring if you know what I mean *insert growl sound here*" ruby groaned as she knew the inside pun and was hating every single bit of it.

"yang that was horrible" ruby said as she ate her cookies, yang shook her head as she had a grin on her face, "oh come on its not like your date isn't even that cold to you" ruby looked at her sister as she blushed, "YAAAAAAAAAANG!" ruby yelled as she started to try and hit her sister. Yang just played it off as she held her little sister away as ruby tried to hit her but failed as it too comically funny but jaune just sighed as he had a slight chance to quickly eat his meal before yang went back to teasing him.

"come on vomit boy who'd you ask to the dance then?" yang asked as she kept a hold of her sister with one hand and ate her bacon with the other. Jaune inwardly groaned forgetting yangs amazing ability to multitask 'damn it should of remembered that one very big aspect of her' jaune thought as he tried to rack his head around what he should say, "well yang all you have to know is shes hotter than you and is a very kind and caring person that will help her fellow man or woman or faunas"(you wont believe how much i laughed after I wrote this one down) jaune said as he grew confident in his own lie.

Hey when you lie once you can lie more than twice the trick is confidence. Unfortunately for jaune that was one of the many departments he was lacking in as he watched as yang blew up in laughter as she slammed her fist on the table as she kinda cracked it, 'wow talk about 'cracking up' damn it yang' jaune thought as he could feel yang was corrupting him slowly. "yang it isn't that funny what if jaune telling the truth" ruby said coming to jaunes add once again, jaune had anime tears as he smiled at his hope, 'thank you ruby I knew I could always count on you' jaune thought as he smiled outwardly at ruby.

"but then again this is jaune we are talking about" ruby said breaking jaunes hopeful attitude as he was now depressed, "thanks allot ruby" jaune said as ruby laughed awkwardly at him, "yeah sorry jaune but hey maybe we'll see your date at the ball next week hope shes as nice as you make her out to be" ruby said as she finished her cookies and walked off to dispose of her tray, he was now left alone with yang as she was still chuckling over jaunes declaration. "ok jaune how about a bet" yang said as jaune looked at yang with a raised eyebrow, "at the ball if you and your "date" win the king and queen of beacon I'll stop calling you vomit boy" yang wagered making jaunes eyes grow wide.

She would stop calling him the bane of his existence the one name everyone calls him at least once even his partner sometimes, if one stops maybe it could cause a chain reaction throughout the entire school making everyone stop calling him that infernal nickname he had gotten after he accidently vomited on yangs shoes, she still hasn't forgiven him of that.

As jaune had his thoughts of hope yang was inside of her head laughing like a loon, 'soon my revenge on him will be complete and it will be sweet and then he will know the day when you shouldn't of vomited on my shoes MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' yang thought as she grinned at the suspecting blond in front of her.

"but if me and my date win you have to wear a dress 24/7 for two weeks" yang said making jaune stop his inner imagination. Jaune was at a loss, either he could lose or where a dress for two weeks making his social life practically none existent as it was already pretty bad this would make his life hell. But then again the chain reaction of no longer being called vomit boy, It was a hard decision but he knew either way he may lose but he wanted to take the chances anyway, "ok yang but what happens if neither one of us win?" jaune asked making yang laugh once again, "oh vomit boy who do think your talking to? Me not winning? Oh that's a good one"

Jaune just sighed as he shook his head 'screw it either way if it means a chance of me no longer being called that wretched name no more so im going to take the chance' jaune thought as he looked up at yang and held his hand out, "its deal" juane said making yangs grin go wider as she accepted his hand shake. "so the deals been set hope you shaved your legs cause your going to be wearing a dress at the end of the ball" yang said as she got up and picked her tray up with her as she walked away.

Leaving jaune to think for a bit then his eyes widened, "oh shit I don't even have a date where the hell im a I going to find one this damn soon!?' jaune thought as he looked around and saw everyone was planning with their dates on what to wear at the ball and jaune was the only one that was left out as he had no one to actual ask. Hell even cardin has a date.

So as jaune wallowed in his depressive date he had an idea, 'didn't ozpin say you can take anyone to the ball they just have ID' jaune thought as he thought about and then got a crazy plan forming in his head, 'what if I ask someone who doesn't go to the academy to the ball?' as he thought more on it he heard people talking about going to vale and that's where he had the even more brighter idea, 'wait maybe I can ask someone in vale, yes that could work!' jaune thought as he got up and went to dump his food and then went back to his dorm room to get changed.

He was going to vale to find himself a date and no one was going to stop him!

(hes screwed isn't he?)

Yep and not in the good way either

* * *

 **jaunes screwed and you all know it now if you excuse me i have things to do like reading or writing stuff**

 **and plaese remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review no really i love all kinds of criticism**

 **except flamers you can all go to hell**

 **laters**


	2. Jaunes bar hoping!

**ok heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy this one jaune finally is going to get his date now here comes in the slight gender bent with a slight twist that will be reviled later**

 **now people i love reviews so give it to me straight is it good is it bad do i need to add a scene? do you want to give me an idea for later on? come on people review!**

 **now disclaimer as well as the warning is on the first chapter**

 **now to reading!**

* * *

It was now 8 o clock in the evening and jaune was for the better terms exhausted as hell, he went to every club and bar in vale and tried to swoon a girl to go to the ball with him but had failed every time as he was rejected, jaune had nearly given up as it was nearly out of clubs or bars to go to until he stumbled onto one more club. Jaune knew he had one more chance in getting the date he ever so desired to go to the ball with and beat yang in her own game, he just had to find the prettiest girl in the club and ask her to the ball/dance or he'll wear a dress for two weeks.

So jaune had to put his A game on or in this case follow not his dads advice but his sister advice for once about dating, so jaune took a deep breath in and out as he calmed himself down and patted his cheeks, "alright jaune you're an arc do what you can and do it right" he said to himself as a way to pump himself up. He walked through the door s and was instantly invited to loud music, it wasn't like he wasn't use to it as he had been in allot of clubs previous to the one he is in now it was still a little off putting but he took it in strides as he kept walking in watching the people dancing on the dance floor.

He silently walked up to the bar as he kept his eyes open for anyone that caught his eyes, _"ok little brother first lesson of asking a girl to do anything is you must keep your eyes out for three types of girls, first is the high end girls, they have a very particular taste in men as they be a little too opinionated on what they like in a guy, so you got to look out for them as they could make your night a living hell, next jaune is the nice girls, they are the ones where they come up to you and act all nice as they try and seduce you, those are a priority no considering they'd only want two things from you, a one night stand or your money so when they come up to you and try to get you to dance just politely decline them their offer and if they keep pestering you just walk away" jaune sister paused as she took a deep breath "and then theres the third type, the outcasts, the ones that stay in dark corners of the clubs or bars watching men as if they are stocking their prey and waiting for the right moment to pounce right on you, now be warned its very hard to be placed on their radar so if you want to talk to them you must gain their attention as it is one of the very few ways they may decide who they'll talk to first but again when they start to talk to you little brother be warned outcasts can be very off at times and when they do you must be very careful on what you say or not or they could drop you like that"_

As jaune thought back on his sisters lesson on how to get girls to like you in clubs he was taken out of his mind by the bar tender, "what can I get you kid?" jaune looked at the man saw him to be very intimidating, so jaune put on his best smile towards the bar tender, "uh yeah can I get a juice?" jaune asked as the bartender raised his eye brow, "you don't drink do ya kid?" the man asked as he pulled out a glass and filled it with orange juice. Jaune chuckled awkwardly "yeah no last time I got drunk I found myself chained to a tree as the villages band me from ever drinking again all they said was that I was a raging drunk that could actually fight whatever that means" jaune shrugged as the bar tender had wide eyes as he served jaune his drink.

"wow that's quite something, so what brings a kid like you here?" the bar tender asked as jaune took a sip of his drink, "oh im just here to have some fun is all you know stress and all" jaune said as the bartender shook his head, "yeah your not fooling anyone kid so why are you really here?" jaune deflated after the bartenders statement and sighed, "I made a bet with one of my friends if I win this competition thing at our schools ball that she stop calling me vomit boy" jaune said as the bartender raised his eye brows, "so why are you here then?" he asked as he got another sigh from jaune, "I kinda lied and said I had a date that was hotter than her and well she laughed at me" jaune said as he took another sip of his drink.

"wow tough brake sooooooo how hot is your friend?" jaune stared at the bartender as said bartender released what he may have been applying to, "I mean what does she look like I might be able to help you" jaune kept staring at him, "why would you help me?" jaune asked as he got a little suspicious. "look im an info broker and I get paid for not only serving drinks but info and in my line of business its as valuable as it is dangerous and well lets just say that you'd owe me so how about it let the aging bartender help you out kid" jaune was sceptical but sighed knowing that he took chances so why not add another one on top. So he took out his scroll and pulled up a picture of yang, "this is her" jaune said as he showed it the bartender as he paled once he saw the photo.

"oh man your fucked" bartender said making jaunes face fault forwards, "thanks for the vote of confidence so now you see where I am with this?" jaune said as the bartender nodded, "yeah man I understand and this actually makes this both harder and easier" jaune looked up at the bartender in confusion, "huh?" "let me explain yeah this is had she is really hot and I mean hot so that makes it hard but its easier but the look of her smile shes cocky and over confident in herself so all you need to do is find someone that not just confident but an intelligent beauty" jaune looked confused at first as he waited fort eh bar tender to explain further, "intelligent beauties or women that stand away from the crowd as they evaluate certain guys that take their interest" that's when jaune clicked in

"outcasts" the bartender smiled as he nodded, "yep looks like you've been taught pretty well so you know what to do now don't you?" jaune thought about it and nodded as the bartender smirked, "good now I can see one right now in the far right corner, don't look now considering her eyes are looking towards our direction" jaune nodded in understanding, "so what are you going to do now?" jaune kept thinking as he then had an idea and grinned at the bartender, "can I make a request?" jaune asked making the bartender raise an eyebrow as he had smirk on his face, 'this kids interesting' was all he thought as he nodded.

With the outcast or intelligent beauty

'what is junior doing?' thought one Athena Taurus as she watched as he talked to a blond headed kid that intrigued her just a small bit, he had to be just a couple inchs shorter than her, he looked scrawny through his black and orange hoody as he also wore a pair of blue faded jeans and black and white vans something you see a kid be wearing, but something caught her eye though despite him looking like a kid he had this strange aura about him(pun) like he radiated calm and collecting it was hypnotic in a way to her as she slightly stared at the kid as he stood up and paid for his drink and walked to the dance floor as the song started to transition to the next one.

She watched as he slowly moved through the crowd until he was in the middle of the dance floor and when the song finely change I watched with widen eyes(a millimetre wider) as he started to dance and to be honest she was beyond amazed she was memorized by his dancing, he was fluid through his movements as the crowd opened up and watched in amazement as they cheered for him. She just couldn't look away as he moved.

With jaune

This was something he had in bag

No really fighting not so good, class work not really but that depend on the amount of paper work, being social that was hard but dancing that was second nature to one jaune arc as he was taught by not only his many sisters of various dancers but professionals as well and not just bale but hip hop, river dancers, tango dancers, flaminco dancers, dubstep dancer hell even strippers(he will never admit that he can dance like a stripper even if his life depended on it) so when he asked the bar tender that he learned was named junior to switch the songs over to a certain one, junior agreed straight away.

So as when he was in the middle of the dance floor he started to move to the beat of the drum as the beat got more faster and faster until the crowd had spread out as they watched in awe of jaunes skill as they started to cheer for him, as he was half way through the song he got a challenger in the form of a very beautiful woman. She was taller that jaune by a couple inches as she had long red and brown hair as one side of her hair had covered one half of her face as she had one brown eye looking directly at him.(look to be honest I cannot for the life of me describe her clothes for the simple reason of 'damn that's allot of detail' so im just going to tell you guys to look up dishwasher1910's battle trophy causes that's what Athena looks like and where I got her name and check out his other work as its badass as hell)

Jaune gulped as he noticed on the back of her hips on the left side there hanged a katana, now he didn't want that to face him so he carried on dancing until that was when the woman to decide to dance with him at first inside of his head it seemed awkward but his outer visage didn't waver as he took the challenger head on so they danced with each other as the crowd was ecstatic with their performance as in the last chorus of the song they ended up dancing together in sync until the song finally finished.

That's when the crowd busted up in major cheer as they crowded the young people, jaune was distracted by the crowd as Athena silently pushed her way out and walked away with a slight smirk on her face. Jaune quickly made out of the dance floor as the next song finally played and tried to find the girl that was dancing with him. His eye searched until he saw the beauty at the bar as she was being served a drink by junior. Jaune quickly but not too quick, walked over to the bar as he sat next to the girl as junior set a glass of juice in front of the blonde.

"nice going there blonde you dance pretty well" said the girl as sipped her drink making jaune blush a little, "it wasn't nothing you were actually really good yourself" jaune said as he took a big sip of his drink as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, "you seem quite confident there little boy" she said with a smirk as jaune stopped drinking and looked back at the girl as he started to remember one of his sister lessons

 _"_ _now heres your problem jaune sometimes you come off as an awkward dork now that may seem sad to you but makes talking to girls your age allot easier as they drop their defences when they meet new guys they've never met before, so they will be allot easier for you talk to now if you've taken my advice when it comes to outcasts and they've noticed you because you've done something in this case your dancing and if they taken so much interest in you as they end up dancing next to you or near you. you could either meet them at the bar and start to complement each other on your dancing like saying that she was good maybe if you want to challenge her saying something like, 'you were pretty good out there' and that gets an immediate response of either a verbal or a smile directed to you she'll know you've just complemented her despite making it look like you were making fun of her us girls are weird like that so take your time when talking to them little brother"_

Jaune then put on a confident smirk himself "names jaune arc short sweet and the ladies love it" despite it being a horrible introduction to himself the woman sitting next him merrily chuckled at him, "oh I bet they do my names Athena and if your lucky enough you may get to know a little bit more than that later on" she said in a low seductive voice making jaune blush but he still had his smirk on his face as he could tell shes was silently challenging him.(well that's what he thinks)

"is that a challenge by chance?" jaune asked as he got another chuckle out of her, "it could be allot of things challenge included but it also could be an invitation if you play your cards correctly" she said making jaune chuckle, "who says correctly I thought it was 'play your cards right' and stuff" jaune said as Athena continued to smirk at him, "well you never know really considering playing your cards right could get you killed and I don't think you'd want that now do you?" she said as her smirked never left her face but her left hand tapped the weapon on her hips. Watching that made jaune instantly nervious and gulped as she then laughed, "you're a funny guy jaune I never thought I'd see someone like you in a place like this before" Athena gestured to the club as jaune laughed a little bit, "yeah you wouldn't believe why im really here" jaune said making athenas interest over jaune increase itself.

She leaned in with her arm holding her head up from under her chin as she smirked seductively at him, "try me you never know what I might say considering as the old saying goes 'no ones the same'" she said as jaune sighed, 'meh might as well tell her again you never know' jaune thought as he looked back at Athena with a tired look on his face. "well lets just say the real reason why im here is because of bet" jaune said as Athena looked like she was still interested, "and said bet is that if I win the king and queen spot at my schools ball next week that my friend would stop calling me this embarrassing nick name that she started and the whole school started it but the problem is the fact I also told her that I had an date that was hot-er well prettier than her but in reality I don't have one so ive been club hopping today to find a date" jaune explained as Athena nodded her head.

'so in other words hes desperate to get a date that hes been bar hoping to try and find a date to his schools dance I'll admit that takes allot of determination' "ok but why not ask someone from your school then?" Athena asked jaune as he sighed again, "because everyone but me has a date and so everyone is taken and that's why ive been bar hoping to find someone to got to the dance with me and help me out with winning the bet" jaune said in a depressed tone as he finished his drink, "well now what are you going to do now then?" Athena asked as jaune shrugged, "probably lose the bet and wear a dress for two weeks dismantling whatever's left of my social life as I graduate with no girlfriend" jaune said in depressed tone.

'wow hes very depressing' Athena thought as she took a sip of her drink, "well then how about this then" she said getting jaunes attention, "you now have a date to your dance thing" Athena said causing jaune to pause and look at her with wide eyes as the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "huh?".

Athena just smiled at him, "I said I'll be your date and help you" she said as jaune processed the information and then smiled at her, "you will? Yes thank you but what do you want out of this" jaune asked quickly knowing he wont be fooled like how he was with his sisters(hey you never know with women) Athena just smirked at him as she leaned into towards his head, "all I want is your phone number so you can help me choose out a dress" she said as she handed him her scroll with the dial pad up, jaune was hesitant at first but took the scroll in placed his number on the scroll as he gave it back to her.

Athena smiled at him, "well it was lovely seeing you jaune but ive got to bounce we should do allot more often if you catch my drift" Athena said as she stood up and walked away as she waved at jaune as he watched as athenas hips swaying from side to side making jaune blush as she looked back and winked at him.

"nice going blondie you got yourself a hot one" said junior breaking jaune out of his thoughts as he turned back to see junior smiling holding two shot glasses, "hey man lets celebrate" junior said as he gave the blonde the shot as he looked nervous but shrugged as he took the shot thinking 'might as well celebrate this considering I just got myself a date and all' after that last thought jaune minds practically blanked out as that was the only thing he remembered.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **and remember to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	3. cops!

**here you go people disclaimer is as wella s the warning is on the first chapter**

 **and a little mesage to that one guest: you like to test my patience dont you? but algoods and i try**

 **now onto the reading of this thing of what happened to jaune after last night**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jaunes head hurt no it pounded like crazy as he groaned as tried to move his hand to his head but felt like it was restrained so when he opened his eyes they were assaulted by the painful bright light that was pretty bright. He blinked his eyes a couple times as his eye readjusted to the light and looked around to find himself in a room with one bed and toilet like you see in prison, 'wait don't tell im really in-' "oh so your finally awake now good I'll get the warden" said a man as jaune looked up to see a man behind bars, "wait hes not behind the bars hes outside of the bars oh crap sacks im in prison!?' jaune thought as he paniced and tried to move.

"whoa whoa whoa dude calm down your not in prison!" yelled the guard making jaune pause as he looked at the man in a confused panic, "look kid let me explain something your not in prison your in the local vale police department so basically your in jail, but don't worry about that let me just get those cuffs off of you that alright with you?" the guard asked as jaune cried anime tears and nodded his head making the guard smile as he opened the cell door and went and took jaune cuffs off. Jaune might have ran off but his mind took over his panic as he thought rationally as he sat still as the guard walked back to the door.

"hey the warden wants to see him bring him up!"

"alright! Come on kid and don't worry we call the chief warden since that's his name and all" the guard said as jaune stood and rubbed his wrists as he felt the slight pain in them. Jaune followed the guard until he got to a room with a table two chairs and mirror, he knew this was basically the interrogation room. "sit down in the chair and the warden should come in any minute now" jaune did as the warden said and sat in the cold metal seat and waited for the warden.

It didn't take long as a guy walked into the room as he wore a normal suit and tie with a pistol belt holster he had a brown mustache as well as a reseeding hair line he sat down in front of jaune as he placed a flie on the table. "ok first off mister arc do you know why you're here?" the man asked jaune as he shook his head a no, the man nodded his head in understanding and the opened the file up, "well lets just say this you've had quite the night care to tell me what happened?" he asked as jaune tried to recount his night and could only remember the shot and then blank, "all I remember was taking a shot of vodka or something and then nothing" jaune said making the man sigh.

"well young man let me fill you in with what happened, first you ended up destroying an entire night club with no weapons as you were actually in self defence as you helped a couple of ladies with dealing with some very undesirables as they are now in the jail cell now that's the good news the bad news is they were huntsmen" jaunes eyes widen in shock as the man nodded, "yep so that explains why there was collateral damage good news the owner isn't prosecuting you but the huntsmen on the other hands are different, now second you ended up on the streets where you stumbled upon a gang and not just any gang I mean the vale accords gang known to be the single most dangerous gang in all of vale and you ended up their most secret hide out that not even the underlings know and kicked everyones asses with only a very minor scratches as again self defense as you helped the girls that were being used in prostitution and helped them escape as you kicked everyones asses with only a simple rusty metal pipe"

And so it took at least 10 more minutes to fill in jaune as he sat there in pure and utterly amazement as the chief listed off everything he had done while he was utterly wasted as fuck(I need to say the f word at least once in everyone of my fanfics so do go off at me with the swearing im actually being pretty lenient right here) so as soon as the man was done jaune noticed the room got pretty quiet "so what happens now?" jaune asked as the man chuckled, "well if it was up to me id deputize you right here and now and give you a medal for everything you've done but I think letting you go home is a better motion" said the chief as jaune sighed in relief.

"hell we actually got of my officers to get you some clothes since yours were pretty badly wrecked" the man said jaune looked down to see his clothes were in fact very much wrecked and there were tears everywhere, "thank you uh sir" jaune said as the man chuckled, "after the work you've done for me and my men you can call me warden now lets get you into some better looking clothes" warden said as he and jaune walked out, "oh a warden could you call professor ozpin and tell him what happened I think he needs to know" warden chuckled again, "who do you think gave me your name he was there when you took on the city watching in tower despite how creepy that sounds the man knows what to look out so he called me up to pick you up as you had taken to falling asleep in the middle of the park where you had taken on an entire assassin syndicate"(NOT SO HIDDEN REFERENCE NO JUTSU)

"oh uh ok then I guess the cuffs were for your own safety then?" jaune asked as warden nodded, "yep now come kid go take a shower your new clothes are on the bench as well as a towel" warden said as he lead jaune into the showers.

30 minutes later

Jaune now left the police department with new clothes, a new contact in his scroll, an honary badge that included him now owning police issue firearm or in jaunes case a new toy that ruby could have fun with oh not to forget a cup of jo and a donut for breakfast. Jaune didn't complain considering he hadn't eaten anything yet he ate a couple donuts and walked out with a smile. He now wore a pair of black shoes, black cargo pants, black belt, on said belt was his honorary badge, a white dress shirt, black tie with a leather shoulder holster for his firearm, he now wore a black leather jacket over it as he also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. Over his eyes were a pair of silver lensed aviators that helped with his slight hangover.

'thank god for aura' jaune thought as he drank his cup of jo and ate his donut while he walked down the street, 'yesterday something never knew I could really actually kick that much ass and on a Saturday as well, he wondered if anything new is going to happen to day, just then he heard a screaming down the ally way and he quickly dropped his drink/donut and ran down it quickly as he saw a woman in trouble as a generic thug held her up with a knife, jaune as quickly as he could pulled out his new weapon and pointed at the man, "OI PUT YOU KNIFE DOWN!" jaune shouted making the man look at him with wide eyes as he saw jaune holding the gun right at him and then grinned slightly at him, "pffff what is this kid holloween? Your no cop that's not even real" the man said.

Jaunes leader instincts went off as he knew this man trying to bluff him, too bad jaune had a way to prove he aint bluffing. So he pointed his gun up into the sky as he fired a couple rounds into the air causing the thug to pale as jaune lowered his firearm at the thug, "you think im kidding now drop you weapon and let the woman go then get on your knees and hold your hands into the air" jaune said as the thug did as he was told.

Jaune then walked over to the man and quickly grabbed some old rags and tied his hands up as he picked him up and dragged him to the station. As soon as jaune walked in and shoved the guy onto the ground, "jaune you've only been gone for 30 seconds and your already doing our jobs" said warden as he was up in front as he watched as the officers pulled the thug along.

"sorry but I had to help" jaune said as warden chuckled "nah its alright now you have a bull head to catch" warden said as jaune paled, "oh no" warden was confused, "whats wrong?" jaune smiled sheepishly at the warden, "well I have air sickness and well as a huntsman in training its both painful and annoying" jaune said as the warden understood and then handed him a box he picked out of his jacket, "here take these they should help you during the flight" jaune was surprised as warden chuckled again, "your not the only one who has air sickness and I should know considering it's a bitch when your in the field now get along back to beacon ozpin wants you back soon" warden said as he started to shoo jaune away.

Jaune sighed as he was finally on the bullhead heading straight for beacon as soon as he was on the plane he slipped himself a pill as he felt absolutely fine through the flight as his stomach hadn't lurch or do anything remotely sick like. Jaune was in fact actually enjoying the flight for once. He sighed as he felt the bull head pull in to beacons courtyard. Jaune quickly jumped out as he stretch. He felt great now actually his hangover was long gone so he chucked it up as aura doing its thing so he quickly made his way to ozpins tower office as he got allot of stare by many of beacons students as they started to gossip about him.

"omo is that jaune arc?" "oh oum it is when did he just turn…?" "hot?" "yeah hot oh oum and he just looks sooooo dreamy sigh" "yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa oum he is"

Yeah he got those ones but he also got the other comments as well.

"shit dude is that arc?" "oh man it is and hes different" "yeah he looks kinda cool" "yeah he does is it the jacket?" "nah I think it his sunglasses they make him look like a badass" "yeah I guess your right they make him look official"

And jaune didn't hear any of this as he was to focused with walking to ozpins office to hear them. It didn't take long for him to get the top of the tower as the elevator was pretty fast, when he was at the top he walked into the office seeing ozpin sitting his desk looking over some paperwork, "hello mr arc" ozpin greeted as jaune stood in front of the desk, "um good morning professor ozpin" jaune said as he was pretty nervous right now since last nights escapade, "please sit down I'd like to discuss what has happened last night" ozpin said as jaune did what he was told and sat down on one of the seats.

Ozpin placed the paperwork down as he looked at jaune with his absolute attention, "now mr arc I believe you have some explaining as to why you were seen inside a night club that you and a couple of associates had destroyed" jauen gulped as he tried to find a good excuse, "well sir ive been feeling allot of stress lately and I heard from yang there was this club she goes to every now and again to relieve a little stress and have some fun, so I took it to myself to go have some fun and dance around and well the bartender gave me a free drink so I took and after that I've got a blank of what happened exactly but the police chief explained everything to me" jaune said as he stretched the truth ever so far as to not raise suspicion.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and then nodded his head, "I guess you understand then now mr arc usually id be giving you detention but since your heroics during your blank intoxicated state I've instead decided to reward you for your services to the city" ozpin said as glynda came out of the elevator and handed jaune suit, "this should do for you during the ball" jaune was speechless as he took the hanger, "thank you sir I haven't completely bee with it so ive forgotten to get my suit ready" jaune said as ozpin smiled, "don't worry about now I think you should get back to your dorm I think your teams been a little restless without their leader" jauen nodded and as he stood and made his way to the elevator with a smile on his face.

It seemed jaunes life was actually looking up for him, to bad it wont last very long considering his team and noras antics as well as RWBY's.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed and id love some help with people giving me ideas so please send some in as soon as you can**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	4. DATING AND HOW TO STALK A BITCH!

**from within the deeps i reach and i have climbed out of the hole that i know i damnation to tell you all**

 **I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVENT BEEN GIVING YOU THE UPDATE YOU NEED TO KEEP YOURSELVES INTERESTED I HUMBLY APOLOGIES!**

 **allot of things happened lately and ive forgot about updating this and have become lazy doesnt mean i havent stopped writing so as a treat and apology i give you a longer chapter!**

 **that will have shocking plot news that will change the history of this fic forever but for of you i will say this**

 **i never gave you a hint but you guessed you called it, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN PIECE OF A SACK SHIT CALLED IT! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU FUCK WIT**

 **and you know who you are and i will say damn you, you ruined my surprise.**

 **now i bring to you the disclaimer i dont shit and im sorry for having dyslexia and bad grammar**

 **now on with the reading you go!**

* * *

Jaune now sat on his bed as he had just survived his last class for the day, considering his original clothes were wrecked from his escapade he had to use the clothes warden got him as he placed his Armour over his clothes and had got himself a belt holster for his new weapon knowing it was better to use than leave it lying around while it rusted, he thanked warden for sending him more magazines and ammo for said firearm he also left a note that said, _I will never leave a fellow officer hanging_. With that saying he not only sent jaune more ammo extended magazines for his firearm, the only problem he had was naming the gun as it took allot of his time thinking of a name until he got one.

He named defensor as it meant defender, guardian and protector as well as other things that he couldn't remember.

Anyway jaune had to deal with the questions of one ruby rose of where he had acquired his weapon and so he just came up with an elaborate story of how he was gifted with it by a random officer. She bought the story thankfully enough as did nora and his team though ren was a little sceptical at first but shrugged it off considering hes been with nora for so long that crazy stuff usually doesn't affect him just as much, but again nora just finds a way to defy his expectations.

Jaune sighed as he felt his eyes slowly close until he heard his scroll go off with the sound of one song that actually nobody expected him to have

 _"_ _let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floooooooooooooooor!"_ "hello jaune arc speaking" jaune said in a tired voice as he heard a familiar voice on the other end, "my my I thought you'd be static hearing my voice" jaune sat up quickly as he recognized the voice instantly, "ATHENA haven't heard from you for a while" jaune said as he smiled instantly, "I guess your right on that sorry had some business going on so I couldn't call until it was cleared up" Athena said as jaune nodded, "alright then so whats up?" jaune asked as Athena chuckled, "well I need some help maybe some professional opinion if I may are you free this afternoon?" she asked as jaune instantly smiled, "yeah sure im free where do you want to meet up?" jaune asked, "how about I this coffee shop I know and we'll meet up in how about 45 minutes I'll send you a text of where it is" she said as jaunes smile got allot wider, "sure I'll see you there" jaune said "alright then see ya" "bye"

As soon as jaune hung up he quickly jumped up into the air while pumping his hands in the air as he started to dance around the room with delight. When he was done he quickly got changed into the clothes warden had got him and decided not to wear his Armour but had his shoulder holster for defender and then had crocea mors on his belt hey you never know. Jaune quickly grabbed his wallet, scroll and air pills and ran out of the dorm as he slid his aviators over his eyes while having a wide grin, he was basically going on date with a really pretty girl who wouldn't smile like that.

Unfortunately one crazy bomber had over heard him as well as one busty blond as they had heard everything, "is jaune going on a date?" nora asked yang as she slowly nodded her head, "lets follow him" ynag said as nora nodded and ran off while for some reason wearing a large trench coat, fedora and fake mustache while they had silently followed one smiling blonde to the bull heads.

With Athena

'I don't believe it I actually asked him out oh my oum what should I wear!?' thought one Athena Taurus as she was looking around her room for something to wear for her 'date' as her room fairly simple she still had quite a bit of clothes for undercover purposes, yes she was apart of the terrorist organisation known as the white fang, did she join it because it was the right thing to do? Actually no she joined because her brother made her do it. She didn't complain at first but when it came to making friends with other kids her age it was very hard since her brother practically ruined her chances every time.

Like how she was in the park one day and tried to make friends with this human boy he just walked over to the boy and broke his arm saying not go any where near her or else, so basically her brothers an overprotecting asshat(her words not mine(well not really)) so when she was able to have some freedom and be able to go out with out his knowing she was happy considering he tries to hall her up in her room or one of the training rooms at the base. The first time she ended up in club on Saturday se was happy she was even more happy that she met jaune.

At first he caught her interest but after that night all she could think about was jaune for some reason or another and considering shes only met him once and barely knows anything about him let alone where his school is and yet she was excited as hell to be going to a dance. Shes never gone to a dance if you could guess(yeah closed life and stuff) so she quickly got dressed into some clothes and quickly grabbed her special dust that changed her appearance just slightly in other words makes her horns disappear for some time 2-3 hours a time to be exact.

Athena had actually got her seductive personality from one of her friends books she had given her while her brother wasn't looking and she had developed the seductress Athena in order to deal with the opposite sex in other words guys.

She quickly got her katana she had named blood venom it was like her brothers katana sheath/assault rifle/shotgun but her blade was purple instead compared to his red crimson blade and was allot longer as well.

She quickly manged to get out of her room and quietly sneak out of the base with ease or so she thought, "and where do you think your going?" said one roman torchwick as Athena stopped walking and turn around and saw his smirking face of his, "roman" Athena said with her lips thinned as he could tell she was very displeased to see him, anyone would if they kept trying to talk you up every time they see you, "well what are you doing outside of the base? Ooooooooooh are you sneaking out oh my aren't you a bad girl" roman said as Athena gritted her teeth, "roman" Athena warned him but he wouldn't stop until Athena had unsheathed her blade as she press the tip into his chin.

"roman you will not tell anyone of where im going your not even going to mention me in any way possible to my brother or anyone cause if you do, I will know and I will kill you faster than you can hit on me" Athena said in a cold tone as roman held his hands up, "whoa whoa now lets calm down here how about you and me make a deal then?" roman said as athenas eyes narrowed dangerously, "explain" was all she said as roman smiled, "I wont tell anyone about your outings and I take you out on a date?" he more questioned then stated as Athena just stared at him with narrowed eyes as her grip on her sword had tightend a bit.

"come on it's a good deal" roman said as Athena thought it over and in the end sighed as she sheathed her blade, "fine one date and after that no more or else" Athena said as roman smiled, "oh don't worry about it now go off and have some fun" roman said as he turned and walked away as he left Athena to her own business.

Athena just sighed as she quickly applied her dust and ran off to meet jaune for their date.

With jaune

'phew that took a while man this is quite the café' jaune thought as he sat on one of the outside tables while he waited for Athena to show up he had taken to order himself a cup of jo as he had come to actually like since his first one was just as good. "oh hope I didn't make you wait to long jaune" jauen turned to the voice and nearly spat his drink out as he saw Athena wore a purple short sleeved blouse with a tan sleeveless hoody over it as she wore a simple black skirt that went just above her knees and she wore the same high knee boots under it. In her hands was her katana that jaune saw when he went out.

"hey no you look awesome" jaune said as he blushed, Athena smiled as her cheeks slightly red-end from his compliment, "thanks you look awesome too what happened to your last outfit did some ripped it or something?" she asked as jaune sheepishly chuckled, "yeah long story short I needed a change and well I guesss after meeting you I actually got around to doing it" jaune said as she smiled at him and joined him in sitting down. "sooooooo whats the plan for the day? Jaune asked as Athena still had her smile on her face, "well I do need a dres if your taking me to your schools dance don't i? you don't want me going in there naked do you or do you?" she said as jaunes face turned absolute red from her question.

"wha-wha-what n-no i-I don't want t-to yo-you to do that" 'ok maybe I do, no brain don't do this to me now' jaune thought/said as he looked at the giggling Athena, "you should see your face but other than that I thought why not make a date out of it you know get to know each other a little bit" she said as jaune stopped blushing and blinked and then smiled, "yeah well should we get this date going or what?" jaune asked as he stood up and held his hand out for Athena to take as she did so with a bright smile, "my my aren't you quite the gentle man 'oh oum my heart its beating like crazy' she thought as jaune paid for his drink and they walked away from the café.

Yang and nora dropped their newspapers as they stared at the walking couple in shock, "holy shit vomit boys got a date" yang said in disbelief as nora smiled coyly, "well that's my leader for you despite being dorky as hell he has quite the charm hell if I wasn't with ren now I would of taken jaune up in a heartbeat" nora said in a more quiet and sweet tone as yang stared at her with wide eyes, "who are you and what have you done with nora?" yang said causing nora to chuckle lowly, "oh yang theres more to me then you should give me credit for, example one, math is the key for the perfect explosion" nora said as yang looked in shock and horror as yang was given a leasson from the ginger bomber herself that wasn't loud or hyper.

"come on yang lets see where their going now" nora said as she stood up while pulling yang along with her as yang was till stunned as she tried to get her head over a calm talking nora that admitted she was dating ren.

With jaune and Athena

"so do you know any where to get a dress?" Athena asked as jaune chuckled, "aren't you supposed to know since you're a girl and all?" jaune asked as Athena looked nervous, "yeah no my brother is kinda over protective as he kept me inside for most of my life" Athena said making juane frown a little, "why would he do that wait are you telling me you've never been to school?" jaune asked as Athena slowly nodded her head, "yeah this is actually the second time ive been outside of my house with out my brother" she said as jaunes frown increased?(yeah im not that good with describing certain things and my knowledge on certain words isn't very good if you would say) "huh well then lets not talk about him then good thing for us both I know a perfect place where to take you" jaune said as Athena smiled brightly at him causing him to blush once again.

It didn't take them long to get to where jaune was going as they walked into a very very holy shit very fancy shop called el frantic, yang and nora stood outside as they they stared at the store in front of them, "holy shit he took her to el frantic!?" yang yelled as nora was confused, "el frank?" was noras response as yang grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "EL FRANTIC! Is the number one dress shop in all of not just vale but remnant there is only 5 stores one in each of the major cities, rich people and I mean rich people as well as celebrities come here to get their dresses made by one mademoiselle beau the number one fashion designer in all of remnant as she is also known only to have taken five apprentices ever as they have made a very big name for themselves as they take care of her stores as she is hold up in one store with one of her apprentices and this is the one store and not to mention if you want a dress made by her or one of her apprentices you must wait in a very very very very very omo very long line of appointments to be able to walk into her stores let alone speak with her" yang said in one breath making nora stare at her for a bit.

"wow juanes some people doesn't he?" nora said as yang just nodded in agreement, "but the question is who does he know that is that high enough to be able let himself inside of her shop?" yang asked the big question as nora shrugged.

With jaune now

"hi im here to see mademoiselle beau" jaune said to the desk lady as she didn't look up, "she doesn't just see anyone you know that right sorry kid but your going to have to leave" said the desk lady as jaune sighed and looked at Athena as she looked very nervious as she had never been inside something soooooooooooooooo fancy. "look either you tell her someones here to see her or I'll go up there now with out telling her" jaune said as the desk lady just looked at him, "no now get out" she said as jaune just once again sighed as he stood back from the desk "fine have it your way" jaune said as he took athenas hand and pulled her along as they ran up to the stairs.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" the desk lady yelled as she followed behind them. As jaune made it to the top of the stairs he slammed the door open as he walked inside with Athena close behind as the desk lady pulled up behind them. "mademoiselle beau I apologies for this ruffian from interrupting your designing time" the desk lady as she bowed ninety degrees . Athena was stunned as she stared at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her hair was long luscious as it came down to her back, her eyes were bluest shes ever seen as they held so much wisdom and beauty, she wore a white dress shirt, with black slacks as she wore a pair of black high heels. Her skin was absolutely flawless as she stare was directed to one jaune arc as he stared back with a blank look.

"jaune?" asked the woman as she turned to jaune, "yeah its me sis" jaune said with a smile as the woman smiled and ran towards jaune as she had scoped him up into a hug, "oh my oum it is you jaune its been soooooo long!" the woman said as she twirled jaune around in a circle as she then dropped him back onto the ground. The desk lady was left speechless as she stared at both of the them, "oh Lauran why didn't you tell me my baby brother was here?" said the woman as the desk lady was left more speechless, "wait hes your brother!?" she yelled in shock as the woman nodded her head, "yes this is my little brother jaune arc" said the woman as the desk lady nodded and walked back down stairs, "huh shes usually not this easy to shock" said the woman as she looked back at jaune.

"so little brother care to tell me why are you here?" the woman asked as jaune smiled at her, "beau id like you to meet athena she needs a dress" jaune said as she pulled Athena up as towards beau. Athena grew an instant meekness as beau stared at her top to bottom, 'this is his sister he never said anything about family oh oum I hope he does ask to see my brother he'll kill jaune if he sees me with him' athena thought as she started to sweat a little, "hmmmmmm jaune who is she and why is she with you since dad taught you how to talk to girls and all I never thought you'd be able to get any kill but the girl in front of me shes beyond gorgeous" beau said causing athenas face to turn crimson.

Jaune sighed as he knew he would have to tell her, "I finally took dawn's advice there you happy?" jaune said as beau smiled, "took you long enough and as I can see right here she gave you the best advice she could give" beau said as she walked around athena as her eyes looked at every part of her, "jaune why does she need a dress?" beau asked, "well shes my date for my schools ball/dance and well she doesn't have one" jaune explained as beau nodded her head, "hmmmmmmmm tell me sweety whats your favorite colours?" beau asked as athena thought about it for a bit, "well I guess it would be purple and red" she said as beau nodded and smirked, "purple and red well juane you have given me quite the challenge I accept now step this way athena I need you over here to do the rest of the measurements" she said as beau pulled athena along as she was very confused.

Jaune sighed as he walked to the nearest couch and sat down, 'beau hasn't changed a single bit since ive seen her' thought as he pulled a pair of earphones out and plugged then into his scroll as he decided to play some games while waiting.

with athena now

Athena sighed as baeu had her standing on a block as she took measurements, "so athena how did jaune bag a pretty girl like you?" beau asked as athena had a blushed, "um well we met at a club and he looked interesting to me" athena said as beau nodded, "so basically you were hooked in by his dancing?" beau had deducted as athena looked surprised, "how did you know that?" "oh easy jaune is an a list natural dancer through in through as me and the rest of our sisters as well as a couple professional dancers taught him how to dance like a pro and them some" beau said as athena thought about it, "wait other sisters?" athena asked as beau smirked at her, "yeah im one of 6 sisters to jaune" athena then gave a blank look to beau as her mind was very active, '7 sisters hes survived 7 sisters in one home how the hell does that even work!?' athena thought as she shook her head, "that's allot of uh sisters" athena said as beau giggled "yeah your right on that what made it worse is we were all in sync when it came to that time of the month" beau said making athenas eyes widen in horror.

"yep and jaune was quite the trooper as he had helped us all when it came down to it he was such the little helper" beau said as she stood up, "alright I should be done with your dress by tomorrow so come back then at around 3 and it should be done then" beau said as athena nodded. "thank you for doing this for me" athena said with a small smile on her face, "I guess so" athena said as beau eyed her up and down in thought as athena looked around the room until her eyes landed upon a mantle holding what appeared to be a pair of black and white fingered gloves with the tips of the finger tips had platnuim metal claws, "what are those?" athena asked as she was curious.

Beau looked at the mantle and smiled "oh that old thinf that's my weapon I used when I was a huntress" she said as athenas eyes widen in shock "you're a huntress?" she asked as beau smile grew reminiscent "yeah thse were the days I in fact not was intiated as a hunter but as soon as I had taken apprentces I took them straight out of the hunter academies and trained them myself in order to do both designer/fashion jobs but also to be huntsmen and huntresses ready to defend the people at a very short notice" beau said as she placed her hands on the mantle as she looked at the gloves foundly.

"so you were a huntress before you became a fashion designer?" athena asked as she walked over beau, "yeah but I found fashion to be just a little bit more fun then decapitating a nevermore" she said bluntly as athena gulped a little, "yeah I guess you have point there" she said as she could tell beau was like her brother don't even try to touch her or else, was the certain vibe she got when beau said that. "anyway you can pick up your dress by tomorrow I should be done in the evening now off you go your boyfriends waiting for you" beau said pushing a blushing athena out to see jaune was sitting on the couch listening to his music.

He pulled the earbuds and stood up, "you brought an interesting one jaune I think your going to like her dress more then any girl will" she said making jaune blush a little, "uh yeah thanks sis come on athena I know this great restruant for dinner if you want" he said but athena shook her head, "sorry but I hve to get home my brothers goings to be worried if I don't get back soon" she said as she quickly ran out of the door, "I'll call you later!" she said as jaune tried to catch up to her but as soon as he got outside she had disappeared from sight. "where did she go?" he asked himself as he couldn't see her anywhere. He got a message on his scroll and looked to see it was from pyrrha saying dinners soon and woundered where he was, he sighed as he said he'll be back just in time and left while giving his sister a hug and good bye.

He still didn't notice the two very curious stalkers known as yang and nora had followed him all the way back to beacon.

With athena

'I don't believe it second time I sneak out and once again a sucsess!' thought athena as she walked inside of her room to only stop and stare as he saw one adam tuarus was standing there looking directly at athena as her face paled in fear. "where were you?" he demended he never asked he demands, athenas body shook in a bit of fear, "um I was training with some of the recruits" she said making adam grunt, "really I asked the lieutenant and he never saw you train with any of the recruits and he was on training duty today, strange now tell me where were you" he demanded again making her gulp as he took a step forwards. "I-I was out" she said making adams head turn to the side slightly, "out you mean you went out into the human world disguised as a human?" he said as he pulled a canister full of purple dust making athena gulp again.

"athena do you know what the humans have done to our kind us do you not remember the struggle we had to go day in and out as we were on the streets do you not remember!?" he shouted as he threw the dust at the wall as it exploded, "and you go out there and dress as a human to what fit in to be like any other human girl!?" his tone turned harsher as athena was getting even more scared by the second she knew there were trump cards in order to get out of situations like this and she felt so much guilt from even considering it but she knew when adam was angered his was a raging bull(HA PUNS!)

So she gulped down, "adam I was planning this for a while I was going to head to beacon undercover as this humans date in order to get more info on our enemies" she said as adam looked even more pissed, "so your dating a human now you are such a disgrace!" he yelled as he back handed athenas cheek sending her to the floor, athena had gritted her teeth as she knew there was only one thing left to say and she felt her guilt sky rocket, "I did it for you, I found her, I found blake!" she yelled making adam pause his next slap, "what?" "I found her shes in beacon I thought going undercover could get more info on her as well as the team shes with as well as beacons defences so we could raid it later in the plan" she said making adam stop and think and then his face split as he had a savage grin on his face.

"sister you have just given me the best news I've ever gotten" he said making athena sigh in relief, "but your plan needs more fine tuning though" he said making athena look up at him in shock, "no the plan has changed you'll supply us the way into beacon now tell me when are going to beacon and why?" athena gulped, "the boy I was with will be taking me to beacon this Saturday for this ball coming up" she said making adam nod, "yes yes yes this will work very good work athena you have done me very proud as well as the white fang" he said as he moved to the door, "what are you going to do?" athena quickly asked as adam kept walking, "oh im going to get everything ready we have a reunion to hold and this will be a very big thing so big that I think vales going to get the biggest surprise out of it all" adam said as he started to laugh.

It sent athena chills as she heard the door slam close and then crawled into a ball and started to cry, 'what have I done?' was her last thought as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **its over you are welcome and i will start trying to get back to updating this and other fics**

 **other than that hope you enjoyed this one**

 **and dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	5. Everything changes from here on out

**here we go with the next chapter!**

 **now this chapter includes a fight scene like no other as it brings the idea of what jaune is really like when he drinks a small proportion of alcohol and also introducing one of my OC's that ive been dying to use for a while now**

 **hope you enjoy this one**

 **i dont own this shit and sorry about grammar and crap**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

Jaune once again was not feeling very well considering its Friday afternoon and he was in the middle of combat class and he was really regretting almost all of his life as he stood at one end of the arena as his opponent stood on the other side as he had a mad grin on his face, his opponent stood at 6'3 had blue and black hair spiked backwards, his skin was tanned, his body was strong looking as he wore simple clothes of a blue sleeveless work out shirt, black cargo pants held up by a simple black belt, on his hands and feet was his weapon well something of a weapon.

They were black robotic armored gauntlets that came up to his elbows and on feet were a pair of the same shade of blue greaves that went up to his knees as his combat pants went over them, he had named his weapon eclipse. This is david wright the resident alcoholic of beacon and was known to beat certain people in to pulp in the arena and decimate grimm with his cruel, fast and absolute brutal kills as he literally rips and tears through grimm like a starving dog to meat.

Also hes known to drink during his stay at beacon and has never been seen when sober currently theres a bet to see what hes really like when hes sober.

Right now jaune was a little more than worried right now as he was sweating a little, "oi jaune how about a drink before we start" david said as he chugged a random bottle of whiskey that he 'found' "uh um no thanks" "come on jaune just this once" david said as he through a flask that jaune had quickly caught as he looked at david with a bit of a worried look as he heard miss goodwitch say go, "come on jaune be quick this may be your only chance" david said as he had a drunk smile on his face.

Jaune just had a fuck it moment as he chugged the flask, at this point of time david knew for the simple fact at this right moment he had not fucked up.

"hiccup you yo yo you are a-a-a-a an asshole my good friend" jaune said as he threw the flask behind him in a random direction as it had hit a random guy(cardin: ow mother fucker!) "i-i-i-I know you are am but what is the meaning to chicken?" david replied with the same amount of drunk talk as everyone except ruby and yang as they gasped in shock, "what the? their talking drunk?" Weiss said as ruby and yang shook there heads, "nope they are actually talking the ancient langue known as drunk talk and me and yang are fluent in it" ruby said as yang nodded, "well what are they really saying then?" blake asked as the yang replied, "jaune said _'you wanna fight now?'_ " then ruby said davids line " _'your so much better now compared to when your sober you actually look ready to fight'_ "

 _"_ _oh buddy you have no idea"_

 _"_ _at the count of 3"_

 _"_ _5,4,3"_

 _"_ _no no no not that way its 2,8,21,19,76, then 3"_

"Ah ruby are you sure that's what they are saying?" Weiss asked as ruby shrugged, "sorry haven't had to listen to something like this for a while so im a little rusty" ruby said as yang quickly hushed them, "shhhh there actually starting" as yang said they all looked at the arena as they watched as jaune ran forwards as he unsheathed his sword and shield and david ran forwards as he had his right arm cocked back and when they met in the middle as david slammed his fist into jaunes waiting shield as he quickly redirected it to the side and tried to slam the bottom of his hilt in davids head but he quickly pulled his right arm back as he blocked the hilt with his gauntlet.

Jaune quickly dropped his shield as he pulled out his gun defender and fired into davids stomach as the sudden bullet had hit him and make him step back in sudden pain and then shook it off as he pulled his hand up into a boxing stance, jaune quickly aimed again and fired as david slouched forwards in his boxing stance as he managed to swerve out of the bullets as he moved closer to jaune and jumped up as he spun himself in mid air and swung the back of his left foot into a back kick as it slammed into jaune gun making him let go of it as it was sent flying into the ground.

Jaune quickly hobbled backwards as he blocked davids sudden kicks with his sword and was suddenly upper cutted into the air by david, everyone watched as jaune was flown into the air in horror but was then replaced with awe as jaune quickly swung his legs up making him back flip just before he landed on the ground and then launched him self in a sprint as he dropped his sword, david stayed where he was as he had his arms up ready to defend, jauen quickly jumped up and swung his body as he kicked at david but he ducked as jaune went over him and then quickly grabbed his other leg and pulled jaune to try and slam him in the ground.

But jaune was a little faster as he twisted his as he quickly grabbed davids arm and pulled him into the ground as he had him in a quick grapple, jaunes grips was tight as he held the struggling to move but jaune kept him on the ground, he then had his other hand open as he slammed his open palm into the floor as he pushed his aura into the gauntlet as it suddenly produced david with a push off the ground and into the air as jaune still held on david quickly swung his legs so the bottom of his greaves were pointed at jaune as he pooled aura into them as a blast of pure aura shot out.

Jaune quickly let go as the blast hit him sending him into the ground, but he wasn't out as he back flipped up onto the ground as he had to dodge david as he axe kicked where jaune had slammed into and then lean forwards as his greaves boosted him forwards as he tried to slam his left fist into jaune but he side stepped it as he upper cutted davids chin sending him back flipping into the air but david quickly held both of his hands out as they were open and pointed directly at jaune as he fired beams of aura that repulsed into the air and hit the floor in front of jaune as it caused a sudden explosion sent him tumbling backwards but he quickly rolled up into a crouch as he watched as david was coming right at him.

Jaune stayed there as he waited until david was close enough and when he quickly slammed his foot on the tip of his shield as it flipped up in time for david to slam his fist into it jaune quickly held the shield and tensed his entire body as davids sudden empowered fist had created a shock wave right behind him, jaune then quickly pushed davids fist out of the way as he grabbed davids face and slammed the back of his head into the floor. David quickly retaliated as he grabbed jaunes collar and pulled their heads together and head butted each other making jaune disoriented as david kicked him off.

Jaune tumbled backwards as he laid on the ground backwards as he slowly sat up and looked at david as he slowly stood up as well as they held their fists up ready to attack, "you aren that bad me boy" david said as he grinned everyone was in sudden shock as they heard david speaking with no slur, "but I think you know its time to take the kiddie gloves off" he said as he cracked his neck, jaune still drunk just looked at david, "yo are not my dad!?" jaune yelled out as he pointed at david as everyone had to do a double take, "um ruby what did he mean?" wiess asked as ruby just shrugged, shes never heard that one before, as they watched as jaune just suddenly ran forwards.

David held his arms up as he quickly lashed out with a straight kick but jaune was quickly as he spun his body around the kick and slammed a fist into davids face, david was quick though as he quickly grabbed jaune by the back of his head and slammed it into the ground knocking the blonde out instantly as david had caused jaunes head to crack the arena, "whoops" was all david said as he stepped back realizing what he had just done, and then face planted into the ground as she started to snore loudly as everyone just stared in somewhat amazement and shock, well except yang she was laughing like mad.

"well that was anticlimactic" ruby said as everyone just nodded with her.

Chapter end

Wait I cant end this so early what am I stripper?

Sorry about that allow me collect my thoughts for a minute

One minute later

Ok done back to the story!

Jaune woke up with a groan as he sat up and looked around as he found himself in his room alone, he groaned as he grabbed his head, "what happened?" he asked himself as he suddenly heard his scroll go off as he slowly grabbed and looked at it as he saw it was a message from athena, 'damn ok then lets see what she has to say, 'jaune need to talk meet me at something something I cant read any more, am I having a stroke?' jaune thought as he blinked a couple times until he found himself on the ground with half of his body on the ground, he groaned as he looked around and shook his head as his scroll as he could read and saw the time he was supposed to meet athena and where and checked the time and nearly had a heart attacked as he jumped up and ran out his window.

Because he forgot there was a door in his dorm room.

Dumbass.

Jaune surprisingly ended up on his feet as he shook his head and quickly ran to the bullheads port and as he got there he didn't see any left so he ended up having a panic attack in the form of groaning and moaning. Until he had an idea the only problem was if he could get away with it.

10 minutes later

"alright I think its about time I go for a ride in my dear old bumblebee" yang said to herself as she walked into the garage that held her beloved bike but when she turned on the lights all she saw was no bike but a note in its place as she picked up the note and read it.

 _I.O.U_

 _Yours truly_

 _Ozpin_

 _P.S I'll pay for the gas_

As soon as she read it scrunched up the paper as she exploded in flames as she rushed out of the garage and towards ozpins office.

With our hero now

"thanks for the help ozpin" jaune said as ozpin dropped jaune off infront of sea side bar, "it was no trouble at all in fact ive been meaning to go for a ride on a motocyle for a while too bad mine in the shop oh well now be back soon, bye!" he said as he drove off riding bumblebee as jaune waved him goodbye, "yang is so going to drestroy him when he goes back to beacon" jaune said the obvious, even he wasn't dumb enough to take yangs stuff and hes jaune for gods sake!

"alright an im like shit a minute early too, nice" jaune said to himself as he sat down on one of the outside seats as one of the waitresses walked up to him, "what can I get you today sir?" she asked as jaune smiled at her, "oh lemonade if you could?" he asked as she nodded and walked off leaving him to relax in his seat, until athena dropped in literally in the seat in front of jaune.

"whoa geez talk about ins heart attack, whats up athena?" jaune asked as he noticed athena was breathing hard in big puffs, "oh nothing much just had a nighly run that's all" she said as jaune just looked at her with confusion, "really a run?" he asked as she nodded, "in the middle of the night?" another nod, "in a dress no less?" he asked as he gestured to athena's dress/battle outfit. "oh um well how do I say this um you see well yeah I mean why not, its just a dress I can just get another one if I wanted" she said as jaune just deadpanned at her, "athena that dress your wearing is custom made, it may not look like it but I know a custom job when I see it, your talking to the brother of one of the best dress makers in remnant I would be smacked relentlessly by my sister if I just said otherwise" jaune said as athena tried to save it but gave up.

"fine I was running late so I kind of forgot to change and well here I am sorry" she said in sadness as jaune just patted her head as he noticed she had horns on her head, "oh hey I didn't know you had horns" jaune commented on them as athena bounced back in freight, 'shit I completely forgot to add the dust, shit adam is going to kill me if he found out, oh no whats jaune going to say, oh shit I hope he doesn't dump me! Please hes the first guy that wasn't such a damn sleaze bag like everyone else in the damn bass or roman' athena thought as jaune chuckled making athena stop her brooding, "you look better with horns actually" jauen said with a prixe winning grin as athena was in shock and blushed in realisation.

'oh shit he doesn't mind I have horns?' athena thought as she shook her head, "you um don't mind my horns?" she asked as jaune shook his head, "nope works with your look actually mysterious, pretty and a bit of aggressiveness to it makes you seem like the complete package I guess im pretty lucky to be dating you and all" jauen said as athena blushed more, 'please shut up any more of the complement and that damn handsome ass smile and I'll be able to not regret betraying you' athena thought to her self as she shook her head, "thanks jaune you look pretty nice yourself with you blonde hair and all" athena commented as jaune smiled, "thanks, hey you want something to eat?" he asked as the waitress came back with two lemonades as she placed them down and walked away.

"uh well I don't, you know what sure" athena said as she smiled at the blonde boy, "nice hey waiter come over here!" jauen called out as they were both pretty happy to be sitting there talking.

At the roof top.

"lieutenant its taking me every single bit of my soul not to drop down there and kill that son of a bitch human" adam commented as he looked at his trusted friend as he nodded, "I noticed sir, how about you go back to base and I could keep an eye on her?" he suggested as adam shook his head, "no I can hold myself to watch as long as he doesn't try anything on her" adam said as he watched as jaune touched athenas hand as the laughed, "ok too close!" adam shouted ashe was about to jumped down there but was tackled to the ground by the lieutenant, "no sir leave you sister alone shes just messing with him shes just trying not to blow her cover!" he shouted as adam shrugged, "no screw that hes dying tonight I don't care anymore!" adam shouted as she thrashed more and more.

Back down to our heros.

"so then I said 'that's what she said' as everyone stopped and dropped over laughing" jaune said as athena was laughing along with jaunes story. "Your funny jaune and lucky to have family like yours" athena said as she smiled at him, "yeah I guess I am" jaune said as athena smiled fondly at him, "yeah I wish I had a family like yours, or hope that my brother was like you" athena said as she had a hint of sadness in her voice, "why is there something wrong with your brother?" jaune asked as he was a little curious, "well my brother is what you call stubborn and has a weird obsession with me and a friend of mine" athena said as jaune listened, "he has this tendency to kill every human he meets, except for this one bitch I know" athena said as she looked at her sword, "he also taught me how to fight" 'and kill' she thought as jaune nodded.

"he seems nice I guess?" jaune said as athena chuckled, "hes anything but nice, ruthless, deadly, a fucking dick yeah that's him for ya" she said as she took a sip of her drink, "huh alright then, guess its hard growing up with someone like him?" jaune said as athena nodded, "yeah it was but sometimes in the end of the day I have a feeling that in the end of the day he doesn't even care about me" she said in depression like voice, "hey hey lets not talk about that, I may have not met the guy but I know for a fact he couldn't be that much of a dick" jaune said as athena smiled.

"alright then well after this lets go for a walk how about it?" jaune asked as athena smirked, "sure thing, Im in the need for a walk" she said as jaune payed for their drinks as they both got up and walked off down the water way while our antagonist is being well restrained by his lieutenant as they still were on the roof now wrestling each other as adam had completely forgotten about kill jaune, for now.

On an unrelated note lets turn to yang and her quest for her bike

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled yang as she was actively chasing ozpin

"SHIT OH SHIT OH OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" yelled ozpin as he regretted this idea and almost every single one of his other ones that ended him in pain, again almost some were just worth it.

"sigh I am not calling the ambulance this time, or he wont learn" miss goodwitch said as she sipped her coffee as she watched the madness from her favorite coffee shop.

"what the chicken shit did I just see?" david just asked as he watched the chase of yang and ozpin as he was on one of his sober days, and then decided to screw it all to hell and pulled out a keg of corona and chugged the shit straight up, if he was going to deal with anything he'd rather he did it drunk for now on.

"david stop drinking!" ruby yelled as david forgot he was on a date with her and ruby tried to stop him but was unfortunately too short.

Why they were on a date?

We will most likely never know, until an omake describing they relationship pops up.

Why yang hasn't gone momma bear on david yet is also another mystery

Suddenly yang back track and then held a thumb up with a nod as she said and I quote

"I Approve, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted as yang went back to the chase!

Ruby just sighed as david was done with his keg and threw it away,

"you are the prettiest butter knife I have ever not seen" he said as ruby blushed and hugged him

"awe you are just the sweetest!" she yelled as david trudged towards a random direction with ruby hugging him.

Wow unexpected pairing much huh almost like the remnants version of the Spanish inquisition.

 _("did someone say the Spanish inquisition!" yelled a guy in robes as he busted through my front door as he was followed by to guys holding dry rack and tomato sauce)_

 _("oh son of a bitch I just had to say it!" I shouted to myself as they started to do their routine of why they are the deadliest people in whatever time they were)_

 _("ok that's it get out or else!" I shouted as they just stared at me and laughed)_

 _("and what will you do write us to death! Hahahahahahaha!" the leader said as I looked at the reader and smirked)_

 _("oh no I'll do this" I said as I pulled a rope as the red curtains behind me dropped and reviled a two tonne bull)_

 _("meet buttercup bitch!" I shouted as the they all screamed and ran away as the bull rushed after them)_

Where was I again of yes back to the date!

Jaune and athena were having a lovely time as they smiled and laughed watching as kids ran by, they ended up at a wharf as they saw a gondola that jaune instantly paid for as they both sat in it and leaned against each other as the gondola guy was singing some kind of romantic Italian song that nobody heard of in fact they never heard of Italy but ignored that fact as jaune and athena were just happy to be there next to each other.

"you know jaune I never thought about it until now but doesn't this count as our second date?" athena asked suddenly as jaune thought about it and then smiled at her, "I guess It does, why do you think were going too fast cause I can slow down if you wa-omph" suddenly he was caught off as athena pecked his lips and smiled at him, "nope I think this is just fast enough" she said as she giggled at jaune blushing face as he tried to think about something to say but had nothing, "lets just enjoy this alright" anthena interrupted his thoughts as she smiled at him.

Jaunes hearts was beating so fast that he was nearly there he just needed one more thing to push him over the edge, "hey jaune can I be your girlfriend?" anthena asked as that did it for jaune as his heart was beating at mach speed! Eh was now in the zone which could kill a man if he isn't careful enough, so its official jaune is now in **THE DANGER ZONE!** "um ah yeah, yes, why the hell not if it mean i-I could be your b-boyfriend" jaune said as athena squealed as she wrapped her arms around jaunes neck as she slammed her lips against his, when the separated athena started to talk again, "yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes" she said as jaune head was bent backwards as his soul was leaving his body.

Turned out his soul couldn't handle **THE DANGER ZONE** so it basically left his body but was then brought back as athena shook jaune until it came back.

Back to yang as she held ozpin by the collar of his shirt they just saw the couple as they both had thumbs up as they both said, "I APPROVE!" then yang slammed a fist into ozpin as his punishment was not done yet.

What lies for newly formed couple into the future!

Probably a badass fight or some stupid shit that I made up on the spot either way.

NEXT TIME ON JAUNE MADE A BET!

JAUNES COUSIN IS IN TOWN AND IS LOOKING FOR A DATE LIKE NO OTHER

WEISS IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH GETTING NEPTUNE TO NOTICE HER

BLAKE AND SUN ARE HANGING OUT

ADAM IS PLANNING SOME SHIT TO GO DOWN

DAVID AND RUBY ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF TAKING ON THE REST OF THE ASSASSIN SYNDICATE THAT JAUNE DIDN'T TAKE DOWN

THE WARDEN IS HAVING A MASSIVE HEADAHCE SINCE HE ARRESTED YANG AND OZPIN FOR DISTUBING THE PEACE

AND IM STILL DEALING WITH THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

 _("BUTTERCUP NOOOOOOOOOOOO!")_

All of this in the next chapter of

JAUNE MADE A BET!

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed this one**

 **and dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **you know how it goes!**

 **LATERS!**


	6. DISCONTINUING SORRY

**hey guys been a while wow**

 **well bad news im discontinuing this story**

 ***AUDIENCE CRIES!***

 **"no stop crying! stop crying! jesus christ i havent even gotten to the good news yet"**

 **alright people good news is ive rewritten it**

 **and this time its better cause it has plausible plot and to be honest its more interesting than the last one**

 **so with that the new story is called**

 **jaune made a bet: revised and redone**

 **other than that im not going into details of why i stopped writing this so go get out of here i know you want to so go on ahead**


End file.
